playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzz! Trivia Questions
On Dreamscape, Buzz will appear and occasionally perplexes the players with trivia questions about the franchises that are represented in the game. Players who answers correctly will avoid losing AP. Those who answered wrong will have a cream pie thrown at them. According to the official strategy guide, there are 92 in total. The following questions are listed below. Ape Escape What is another name for Peak Point helmets? *Answer: Pipo Helmets BioShock What city does Bioshock take place in? *Answer: Rapture In Bioshock Infinite, who is Elizabeth's guardian? *Answer: Songbird Which of these is not a plasmid in BioShock 2? *Answer: Tornado What resource do Little Sisters gather? *Answer: ADAM What famous writer was Bioshock based on? *Answer: Ayn Rand In what city does Bioshock take place? *Answer: Rapture Buzz! Who develops the Buzz series? *Answer: Relentless Buzz Quiz World includes which question type? *Answer: Pie Fight What is the reward for answering a question correctly in Buzz? *Answer: Score Devil May Cry What does DMC's Dante hunt? *Answer: Demons What are the names of Dante's trademark pistols? *Answer: Ebony and Ivory DmC's Dante is a hybrid of demon and what? *Answer: Angel Who developed DMC? ''' *Answer: Ninja Theory Fat Princess '''What does Fat Princess eat? *Answer: Cake Fat Princess villagers cannot become what class? *Answer: Knights Which of these is not a map in Fat Princess? *Answer: Fat Free God of War Who is Kratos' father? *Answer: Zeus How many eyes does a cyclops have? *Answer: One Who is the final boss in the first God of War? *Answer: Ares Where is Kratos from? *Answer: Sparta What creature does not appear in the God of War games? *Answer: Mermaid Heavenly Sword What kind of points are earned in Heavenly Sword? *Answer: Style In Heavenly Sword, what weapon does Kai use? *Answer: Crossbow Hot Shots Golf Which is a character attribute in Hot Shots? *Answer: Control InFAMOUS What job does Cole have in the beginning of InFamous? *Answer: Bike Courier Every decision in InFamous affects what? *Answer: Karma What fictional city is the original InFamous set in? *Answer: Empire City Jak and Daxter In Jak and Daxter, who is Jak's love interest? *Answer: Keira Which type of Eco appeared in Jak and Daxter? *Answer: Dark Eco What kind of animal is Daxter? *Answer: Ottsel Who was the leader of the Metal Heads? *Answer: Metal Kor Killzone Which of these groups is from the Killzone series? *Answer: ISA What is the highest rank in Killzone's multiplayer mode? *Answer: General What is the element used for power in Killzone? *Answer: Petrusite What group fights the Helghast in Killzone? *Answer: ISA LittleBigPlanet Which of these is NOT a character from LittleBigPlanet? *Answer: Joe Chin Who is the final boss in LittleBigPlanet 2? *Answer: Negativitron Who is the villain in LittleBigPlanet? *Answer: The Collector LocoRoco Eating what causes a LocoRoco to grow? *Answer: Berries Who is the final boss in Loco Roco 2? *Answer: Galanmar Which of these is not a creature from LocoRoco? *Answer: Manjit MediEvil Who is the protagonist of the MediEvil series? *Answer: Sir Daniel What type of game is Medievil? *Answer: Platformer Which fictional kingdom is the setting for Medievil? *Answer: Gallowmere In Medievil, what creatures act as merchants? *Answer: Gargoyles Metal Gear What can be collected off of soldiers in Metal Gear Solid 2? *Answer: Dog Tags The Metal Gear character Emma has which phobia? *Answer: Aquaphobia Which of these is Raiden's other nickname? *Answer: Jack the Ripper Which of these is not a type of Metal Gear? *Answer: T-800 Who is not a boss from the Metal Gear series? *Answer: Heaven Smile PaRappa the Rapper What does PaRappa win in PaRappa the Rapper 2? *Answer: Noodles Who is PaRappa's girlfriend? *Answer: Sunny Funny What is the best rating for PaRappa's rapping? *Answer: Cool What kind of animal is Parappa? *Answer: Dog Patapon Which of these is a unit in Patapon? *Answer: Kibapon Which equipment is not used by Patapon? *Answer: Dynamite Playstation What year did the original Playstation hit store shelves? *Answer: 1995 Ratchet & Clank Which of these is a weapon in Ratchet & Clank? *Answer: Zodiac Who created Clank? *Answer: Orvus What is considered currency in Ratchet & Clank? *Answer: Bolts Resistance Which U.S. city is featured in Resistance 2? *Answer: San Francisco Sly Cooper What is used to unlock safes in Sly Cooper? *Answer: Clue Bottles What kind of animal is Sly Cooper's friend Murray? *Answer: Hippopotamus Who did Sly Cooper's cane originally belong to? *Answer: Connor Cooper Tekken Who is not a character in Tekken? *Answer: Sackboy In Tekken, what kind of animal is Roger? *Answer: Kangaroo What martial arts does Eddy Gordo use? *Answer: Capoeira Twisted Metal Who hosts the Twisted Metal Tournament? *Answer: Calypso What is the name of Calypso's daughter? *Answer: Krista Which of these is a vehicle in Twisted Metal (2012)? *Answer: Juggernaut Which of these is not a Twisted Metal 2 stage? *Answer: Singapore Uncharted What is the full title of Uncharted 2? *Answer: Among Thieves What lost city is sought in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves? *Answer: Shambhala What journalist is Drake's love interest in Uncharted? *Answer: Elena Fisher Which of these is a multiplayer map in Uncharted 3? *Answer: Syria Category:Buzz Category:PSASBR